1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the feeding of reptiles. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for storing and dispensing live crickets as food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reptiles of all sizes are kept as pets. They may include, for example, frogs, both small and large, and a wide array of lizards such as bearded dragons, chameleons, monitors, and iguanas. The reptiles are ordinarily kept in open aquariums or such closed (lidded) enclosures as terrariums or vivariums.
The cricket is an integral part of the diet of most reptiles of the type that are commonly kept as pets. The number and size of the crickets consumed by a reptile during a feeding will vary. For example, while small frogs and lizards consume between one and three crickets a day, large lizards such as bearded dragons, chameleons, monitors, iguanas and large frogs can consume up to 50 crickets. The demand for crickets for pet food is substantial. A typical pet store will average sales of about 8,000 to 10,000 crickets per week. The size of the crickets consumed varies. The life span of a cricket is about nine weeks and adult size is typically reached within six weeks. Pet stores generally sell two and six week old crickets.
Feeding crickets to one's pet reptile is an often messy and wasteful task. The crickets are generally packaged and brought from the store in plastic bags or cups. The pet owner will keep them in a lidded container, opening the container periodically to feed his pet. Each time, he must attempt to pour the correct number of crickets into the reptile's aquarium or other habitat as "excess" crickets are otherwise wasted due to their inability to seek food. Crickets often jump out of the container and escape into the house despite the owner's most careful efforts in doling out a meal. This forces customers to restrict their purchases to a two or three-day supply requiring frequent trips to the pet store.